Lessons of the Mind
by Ume-han
Summary: AU – They've done everything outrageous before, absurd at best and humiliating at worst. If they only know how to get out of this situation…after all, a person could only endure so much.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This is a FemNaru crossoverfic. Thanks.

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Sophistication" – Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>When Matsumoto arrived in front of her captain's office, she winced a little at the upcoming lecture and rants about her tardiness to work yesterday.<p>

She had skipped work to hang out with Renji.

It's not like the paperwork was too much.

Yes, her traitorous mind supplied. It was the sole reason for your absence.

Besides, it's not like her to waste free sake.

Surely, due to some cosmic divine intervention, Hitsugaya-taicho would understand.

Nodding to herself and grabbing the doorknob of what surely is her imminent doom, Matsumoto entered the office with a sheepish excuse at the tip of her tongue. But found it impossible to say anything at the sight of an empty office.

Her brows furrowed in thought.

'…that's strange, usually taicho is here before sunrise…' She realized with a start.

Now she suddenly felt guilty in leaving her captain to handle all the necessary paperwork and the entire division to himself.

Approaching her desk, Matsumoto was further surprised to see that her paperwork had also been finished in record time.

She was extremely sure that she had to get her grumpy captain something nice now.

'Sake…?'

The strawberry blonde shook her head.

Her captain would only yell at her for that.

She plopped down on the couch located at the far side of their office, stretching languidly like a large cat. Relief at the momentary escape from the inevitable even for a short amount of time, besides, there's absolutely nothing wrong in taking advantage of it.

A short nap would suffice while she waits for–

"Matsumoto!"

–her captain who suddenly barged into the office.

Said lieutenant fell off the couch at the loud voice.

The strawberry blonde woman opened her eyes, only to pull back hastily at the sudden proximity of her captain's face, mere centimetres away from hers.

"T-Taicho?" She stumbled over her words.

The white haired boy just straightened as he tapped his foot, a severe impatient expression on his normally stoic face.

"Just checking if you're still awake."

Matsumoto's jaw dropped as he nodded to himself, as if satisfied.

Without waiting for her to get back to reality, Toushiro snatched a sake bottle hidden underneath the couch. One of his lieutenant's stash, no doubt.

Suddenly fearing for the fate of her sake, Matsumoto stood up immediately, excuse once again at the tip of her tongue before she came here. But was left speechless as the white haired captain brought the bottle to his desk, bringing out two sake dishes.

Pouring for himself, he eyed his stupefied lieutenant with a smirk.

"Come on, sake's more good between two people anyway." He commented nonchalantly, drinking the liquor with relish.

Toushiro sighed and leaned back on his chair.

Matsumoto just eyed him as if he just told her the pigs are flying.

"Matsumoto! What are you waiting for? Do you want me to drag your ass here or kick you out of the office?" He demanded with a frown. "You're beginning to look like an idiot just gaping there, fukutaicho."

When the woman still just stood there, his face morphed with worry.

"Hey, are you okay?" Toushiro asked tentatively, pouring sake once more into his dish.

"Taicho?"

The white haired boy exhaled exasperatedly.

"What, Matsumoto?" Chugging down the sake with a pleasurable sigh.

"You're Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Scowling, he asked. "Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" His teal eyes glowing an icy blue eerily.

Gulping, Matsumoto realized that the person in front of her is really Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Did you hit your head, taicho?"

She ignored the way amusement flitted in those – once again – teal orbs. She was sure that she wasn't dreaming, Haineko's purring presence was still present and the reiatsu of her captain was just right, but seriously, she hadn't left for more than a day…

He laughed at that.

Matsumoto was surprised, it sounded so carefree, open, and unlike the hesitant ones under his breath.

"I'm perfectly fine, Matsumoto. Your concern is duly noted." He reassured her with a smile and the woman was inclined to believe that smiles suited her captain more than his usual scowls.

But that is where the anomaly begins, Hitsugaya-taicho never smiled at her.

Or at least, directly.

"Did something happen yesterday?"

Her question was valid, what if something _did_ happen to make her captain react this way?

He halted his drinking and eyed her oddly.

"Matsumoto, you're asking a lot of questions today." He stated with an arched eyebrow.

"Did something _happen_?" She pressed insistently.

He shook his head with a faint smirk.

"Nope, just boring paperwork… which reminds me," He paused dramatically with a knowing smirk. "You're absent, and late." He deadpanned with a fierce gleam in his eye.

That gleam made his lieutenant step back.

It wasn't the usual ire that made the boy yell at her, but more dark and it terrified her.

"Taicho, you're acting very, _very_ weird." She finally admitted.

Toushiro looked at her with a surprise expression, and then smirked again in that infuriatingly knowing way.

'…what the? Where did _that_ come from?…' She wondered.

"In a good way or bad way?"

His question sounded curious as he leaned forward with obvious anticipation.

Taken aback, it took her a few while to answer.

"…uhm, well, it's just… not right you know." She started, searching for the right words. "You not yelling and serious and all, just so unlike you taicho." She quoted with a confused frown, hiding her embarrassed blush with a huff.

Matsumoto idly wondered what kind of person would like to receive her captain's ire just to have a sense of normalcy, is that even normal?

He smothered the laughter from breaking out, the woman could tell from his shaking shoulders.

"So, you enjoyed being yelled at?" He asked slowly, as if afraid that if he spoke too fast, he won't be able to stop the laughter threatening to break out.

Her face scrunched up with indignation. "What? No!"

"So what's wrong? The sake's not bad, you know?"

To make his point, Toushiro drank the rest of his dish's contents.

If possible, Matsumoto boggled.

"Did Momo-chan turn you down, taicho?" She tried again, although this time a lot gentler.

Both of his eyebrows raised, amusement etched on his face.

"Now why would you think that?" He beckoned her to continue, now interested beyond belief.

"Well… it's the only reason I see for you to be depressed enough to drink sake." She explained sheepishly, idly rubbing her forearms lazily out of habit.

Toushiro let a few snickers escape his mouth before looking at his lieutenant with some sort of pity.

He almost grinned. "Matsumoto, are you sure _you_ didn't hit your head?"

The strawberry blonde woman pouted.

"Very sure, taicho." She nodded vigorously. "So, did she?"

Toushiro shook his head.

"No, considering I hadn't asked anything of her in the first place." His lieutenant wasn't sure if she just imagined the dark lilt almost bitter tone of that statement.

She raised an eyebrow, what was wrong with her captain?

Looking at him, he's the one drinking her sake right now.

Which for the record, she wasn't sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing.

Her captain confuses her.

"Besides," The white haired captain drawled with a contemplative look on his face, right hand idly twirling the sake dish with distracted focus. "I doubt my girlfriend would appreciate that sentiment, the bitch is rather possessive with her properties, get me?"

He smiled and his eyes took on a rather nostalgic tone if a bit of mild fondness mixed with amusement.

It was a relaxed expression Matsumoto never saw on Toushiro's face, even at Hinamori Momo's presence or name. And it was strange. Very so.

Until his statement finally caught up to her.

'…wait? Did he just say…?'

"_Girlfriend_?" Matsumoto squawked disbelievingly.

Really, even if her captain has the looks and the brains, very few people are immune to his cold and sarcastic attitude. And to hear him speak so warmly of someone, that had to be true. Even Momo hadn't pulled that reaction out of him.

He's just so relaxed and dare she say it, almost at peace.

Toushiro smirked at her, a certain vulpine quality into it.

"Oh yes, and a first class bitch too. I'm sure she'll love to meet you." He commented with a sadistic glint in his eyes.

That statement finally pierced through his lieutenant.

And she just fainted.

The white haired boy immediately scampered to Matsumoto. Worried. And a little bit _too_ cheerful than necessary.

He didn't suppress the grin this time.

"Wow," He said almost breathlessly, "I think I broke her."

Then he chuckled.

It really is odd to see her for who knows how many times at this same day.

But he's glad she never changed.

To amuse him, that is.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"Let us get this straight, Hitsugaya-taicho. You are retiring from your responsibilities as a captain – only been in that rank for twenty-eight years – and petition to us a contract of free reign in the world of the living with the use of the old law giving some leniency to a captain. According to the law, the captain should have been in the service of Seireitei and Goteijusantai for at least more than five decades as a captain and seated officer. You have been in service for almost six decades, I believe?"

The booming voice of one of the council members asked, out of politeness than to really question.

But Toushiro nodded anyways.

"Yes, I have served Seireitei and Goteijusantai for fifty-seven years, ten months and twelve days." He answered monotonously, face blank as he stood straight and proud in front of the council.

The other members nodded too, impressed because for someone of his supposed age, that is considered a high contribution.

"But do you agree with the conditions of this contract you are signing for, _boy_?" One of the men sneered, trying to be intimidating.

But Toushiro just gave a soft answer of "Hai." In response.

One of them cleared his throat to read said conditions. "There are three conditions, taicho. First: You are to at least act as another eye in the world of the living, reporting back to Seireitei anything that is deemed inconspicuous. Second: you are to still act as is asked of your former duty – a Shinigami – should there be no others around the area to perform otherwise. And lastly, the third: in case of war-emergency situations, we are allowed to call you back for you to take your position as a captain once again. Are all the conditions understood?"

"Hai." He answered resolutely, firm in his decision.

"Should one of these conditions are violated, the punishment would either be demotion should you be brought back, years of imprisonment, and worst, _execution_. Do you understand, Hitsugaya-taicho?" One of them pressed with a serious voice.

Toushiro just nodded wordlessly.

He had known the consequences before he even announced the law to the council to plead his case. Those old fools hadn't even been aware of such rule until they had to search for it underneath the vast space of their hidden library for five hours and had called him in.

Some had resented him for that. Upstaging them, he was sure.

It was one of the rules granted to a captain during the ruling era of the Royal Family when they are still part of the governing body of Seireitei. If a captain had been in the service for five decades, they are allowed to take an outside job as a mercenary patrol in the world of the living disguised as a "vacation".

Of course they no longer have the backing of an entire squad when they needed help but they are also given the independence to do as they pleased as long as they do not cross the laws of Seireitei to the point of violation.

Unfortunately, very few seemed to know of that law. And if they did, no word got out.

And it's not like many people achieves the rank of a captain. So very few are given this leniency of freedom so many thirst for.

Sadly though, the Central 46 had made him promise to keep this law a secret to himself as they don't want the other captains going off one by one.

And Toushiro doubted that they'd wanted to had they known.

If he had known about it the first time around, he was sure that he would only scoff at it and return to his duties. Because these captains are loyal to the Shinigami ruling body to even think of it, not him.

Not this time around anyway.

Or those other times around, he wasn't sure. Whatever. Really, he's more than that.

"You are to surrender your haori to the Soutaicho after you sign the contract. After that, you will be given the necessary equipment given to a typical Shinigami on a mission. And the rest will be up to you from there."

Wordlessly, Toushiro approached the giant scroll and signed with his blood on the parchment.

Noting that he had only been the third to go through with this.

There is no limitation for how long he can stay outside, but that would have to end if a war comes looming in.

Oh, he's sure there would be one alright.

He'd seen it too many times to care. Not that he's heartless, but the mindless conflict just got too old after so many times.

After that, he bowed and exited the chambers.

Time to get ready.

'…the bitch would be furious, _three_ days is kind of long…'

He smirked.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"What's this I hear about you leaving, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Shunsui asked playfully as the white haired boy entered the captain's chambers, not really believing the rumors.

The tenth division captain paused and then shrugged.

"Exactly as it says."

Surprise fleeted through the other eight captains – particularly Aizen – except for Yamamoto who had been there during the signing of the contract, Komamura Saijin, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Kuchiki Byakuya for reason that has yet to be provided.

"What-? But- I mean, what about your division?" Ukitake inquired a little desperately, as if finding ways to change the boy's mind.

Toushiro smirked.

"They can handle themselves. Besides, it'll teach Matsumoto some humility and responsibility." He answered amusedly as he stood in front of the stoic figure of the Soutaicho.

After meeting Kurama – the nine tailed fox – the fierce and intimidating gaze of the Soutaicho seemed so insignificant. The demon was just an embodiment of hate and dislikes everyone equally so. Except his container, but Toushiro was fairly sure that the demon would vehemently deny that fact.

Kenpachi snorted, "Eh? Leave 'im be, the boy has guts. And stupidly brave to go with this. So why the hell not?" The man grinned predatorily.

Toushiro never figured out Kenpachi Zaraki no matter how many encounters he had with the man.

Despite the brash idiocy, there's something dark lying beneath those eyes… intelligence and unaccounted observation most would be too pressured to see.

Then the white haired boy raised an eyebrow at Gin's widening grin.

"Oh? Is the duties too much for the little taicho?" The silver haired man teased.

If this were the first time around where he hadn't intimately known his girlfriend whose teasing is a lot more sadistic and downright embarrassing, Toushiro would have been riled up like before.

But he just gave a one shouldered shrug.

"Whatever fancies your thoughts, Ichimaru."

Nonchalantly replying without looking at said man and started to remove his haori, though a little bit difficult as he had to detach Hyourinmaru first.

He noted Gin's surprise look with sadistic glee that he ruthlessly squashed.

"Though I would like to think that this is a bit sudden, Hitsugaya-taicho." Unohana pointed out with a frown.

Tousen found it as an opportunity to voice his own thoughts. "Yes, I find it surprising myself that you would retire so early. You have only been in the rank for less than a century." He commented with a curious voice.

The only ones who remained silent were Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi Mayuri as he didn't care (and the sentiment is mutual), Kuchiki Byakuya, Komamura Saijin, and Sousuke Aizen.

He looked at the other captains with an unreadable face.

Before a smirk broke out.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, right? But if it will satisfy you with some answers, let's just say I have many stops to look out for." He said cryptically, which didn't really satisfy their curiosity as it only fuelled it.

Shunsui frowned. "That didn't answer anything, Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Can you at least tell us where you are headed, Toushiro?" Ukitake asked again, voice filled with worry.

But Toushiro just sighed.

"That's up to me now."

Then he turned back to the Soutaicho with serious gaze, handing the old man his haori who graciously accepted it.

"'May your blessed soul find its way,'" Yamamoto quoted quietly, slated grey eyes on Toushiro's teal ones.

The boy didn't disappoint and kept eye contact.

"'And the journey I shall embark will be within the lost and the grieving.'" The tenth division captain replied just as quietly.

It was an oath between Shinigamis that he will come back.

Someday, that is.

He then walked out of the suddenly silent chambers without a backward glance.

Seireitei isn't his responsibility now.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"I'm _very_ sure, Matsumoto. You'll do a good job in my place." Toushiro reassured as he awkwardly patted his now former lieutenant's head.

Matsumoto fought the urge to scream.

Her captain just doesn't get it.

He's done a much better job than she could ever hope to achieve. Even for a child.

"Taicho! Why are you leaving us? You're just abandoning us, just like this?" She asked desperately, blinking back the stinging wetness in her eyes.

He turned to look at her with his habitual cold, serious look when she mentioned something particularly stupid.

But it doesn't mean she will understand.

Not for his sake when he's leaving them.

"Being a captain isn't just about bankai and leading a division, Matsumoto. You have the entire expectations of Seireitei sitting on your shoulders, you are their first line of protection as they see fit. You are their armor and sword at the same time. But let's face it, I don't qualify for the job. I may have been excellent and strong, but I lack the passion for the job. Obligations are what held me in the first place, but duty isn't what I want my life to be all about."

He averted his teal eyes away from her.

Then a wry smirk appeared on his lips.

"Tch, what I'm really saying is I suddenly realized that I love my freedom." At the woman's blank look, he scowled. "It's _addicting_, Matsumoto. Whether alive or dead, I discovered that it's something I'm going to keep to myself." He finished as he stretched his arms above his head.

"But… what about us?"

Toushiro shook his head with forlorn.

"I'm not your master, Matsumoto. You could establish a common ground for yourselves and function well without me."

The strawberry blonde woman looked away from her captain.

She already saw that spark.

Something that told her nothing would change his mind.

"Besides, I'll be back during war situations to take over again. You just won't see me for a very long time, I guess." The former captain shrugged indifferently.

Then Matsumoto finally saw it.

That glint in his eyes whenever her captain had achieved something he had worked so hard for.

Just like the time when he had been assigned as the Captain of the Tenth Division.

_Finally_, she understood.

She just didn't want to accept it.

And never wanted to witness it.

Yet she's glad that he became her captain and taught her that there are some things beyond what you want to see.

Matsumoto finally acknowledged him.

"Just…" She almost faltered, but took a deep breath to strengthen her resolve. "…take care, ne, taicho? And that we'll see each other again?"

Before he could utter a word, she had pulled his face to hug him.

She frowned.

'Is it just me or is he… _taller_? Or had his nose always been that close to my shoulder?…'

Shaking her off with a glare, he backed a step.

Toushiro just nodded before walking into the Seikamon, idly waving a hand back.

"Just don't lose your head, fukutaicho."

She sent his back an odd look

Suddenly feeling lightheaded.

– **OooOoOooO –**

"So, it's really true, eh?"

Matsumoto heard Gin as he plopped down beside her in the bar.

She sighed.

The silver haired man isn't the first person to confront her about Hitsugaya Toushiro's retirement.

Kira had fallen over in shock while Shuuhei had simply sputtered.

Though by far, Renji's reaction was the funniest.

Matsumoto just wished that his jaw could be repaired into working again.

"Yeah, Hitsugaya-taicho really left. I was the only one he allowed to see him off." She informed as she massaged her temples.

"Oh? What did he say?" Gin pressed.

The blonde looked at her hands.

"That he's not up for the job when _I_ know it's not true. I tried to talk him into staying but he's stubborn in his own way, and I already know there's nothing that could change his mind." She sighed tiredly.

Gin hummed in agreement, the image of those determined teal orbs coming into mind.

"Not even a message he wanted delivered? Or last requests?" He asked curiously, he knew Toushiro had a penchant to leave last orders in his absences.

Just shows how uptight and in need of a life the kid is.

Personally, Gin thought this was really a good opportunity for the white haired boy. If only a bit haste.

"Nothing." She grumbled. "It's weird, Gin. He didn't even ask for Momo-chan. Well, I know that she's in a mission somewhere in Rukongai during that time but he didn't even ask about her. At first, I thought they had a fight that made taicho leave. But Momo-chan ran crying to me a while ago when she came back on why taicho just left without saying goodbye to her. She said they didn't have any fight and they last met on amicable terms."

She slumped, confused and drained.

Gin stroked his chin in thought.

He had heard Aizen complaining about his distressed lieutenant.

Most captains knew of Momo's soft spot in Toushiro's heart. So Matsumoto made a valid point.

"Oh yes, he's acting odd, ain't he Ran-chan? He didn't even really react to my teasing." He pouted at that.

If there's one thing he loved, it was seeing Hitsugaya lost his cool.

The brat had been too condescending about his duties. Always finding time to reprimand Gin about his less than appropriate job.

So it was only fair game.

"Yeah, he even said he has a girlfriend Gin! A _girlfriend_! Not that I don't have any confidence in taicho, but…" She made hand gestures to make her point.

But slouched in defeat.

"…you know what I mean."

"Oh? Really?" Now he is _really_ interested. "Did he say a name? And are you sure he's not making it up?" He asked eagerly, mentally grinning like a loon.

Matsumoto shook her head.

"No, he wouldn't tell me. I know it's true, he just gets this serene look when he speaks of her. Not even when he spoke of Momo-chan did he get like that! I'm so confused on why he left."

'I just really hope it wasn't because of me.' She thought miserably.

Gin chuckled.

Then he let a sardonic smile cross his face.

"You're awfully close to him, ne, Ran-chan?" He questioned suddenly, effectively stirring her away from the real subject.

She looked at him bewilderedly.

"Of course, we're close! He's my captain!" She exclaimed indignantly.

The man noted that she didn't even mention that Toushiro _was_ her captain.

"You underestimate yourself, Ran-chan." He shook his head.

And he suddenly felt so tired.

"It's more than you think, you just don't see it the way I do, Rangiku."

That got his friend's attention, it was rare for him to use her whole first name.

He stood up, feeling frustrated but he forced a smile.

"I need to go back, Kira wouldn't really appreciate it if I left all the paperwork to him." He tried to joke, but knew it would only do so little.

She smiled at him. "Yeah, see you later." A melancholic glint sparked in her eyes.

He just nodded.

'She doesn't even see that she's _too_ close to him. Am I really losing her?'

And disappeared with a shunpo.

– **OooOoOooO –**

He breathed in fresh air as he stepped out of the Seikamon.

Toushiro let a smile touched his lips.

"I know you're there, Naruko. Stop hiding like it's actually working." He deadpanned at the tall post.

For a moment, there was only silence.

But he just kept an eye on the same spot.

"Maa, no fair!"

A blonde haired teenager jumped down from the post, pouting. Her blonde hair was long that it reaches the back of her thighs while she dutifully clipped a fringe to the left side of her forehead. Azure blue eyes stared at Toushiro petulantly. Tanned skin with whisker-like marks on each cheeks. Dressed in a tight yet manoeuvrable burgundy dress that extends down to her mid-thigh. And brown rubber flats on her feet.

She's not really tall for her age. But she has slender legs mainly used for speed. And a rather respectable bust at the age of fifteen – or _looked_ fifteen.

Her skin has a soft pinkish hue in them and has a delicate face.

As Toushiro moved forward, he encased her in a hug.

'Matsumoto should have been able to tell that I am taller. Reishi manipulation is a pain in the ass.' He thought wryly.

They stood roughly the same height.

But for the white haired boy, that was enough.

"Oi, teme. What the hell took you so long?"

And she _just_ had to ruin the moment. 'Now where was I?' He thought sarcastically.

As they released the hug, the white haired boy eyed her disgruntledly.

"You're the one who wanted this trip to be squeaky clean, dumbass!" He hissed with a vein throbbing on his forehead. "I had to take the Captaincy Lunar Right to the council to make a legal exit. And just like those other times, they have no idea what it is unless I insisted they should have known of it."

He glared at her innocent face that he didn't buy even for a second.

She huffed as she crossed her arms.

"What have I told you every time you call me a dumbass, teme?" She raised a patronizing eyebrow.

Toushiro wondered how many hours she had spent in front of the mirror just to perfect that.

He grunted.

"You really are a bitch, you know that?" He stated it more than questioned, really.

At this, she grinned widely.

"Oh yeah! But in case you've forgotten, I'm _your_ bitch, teme. Ahahahahaha!" She crooned as she laughed viciously.

Instantly, he knew that this would be a headache.

**- OooOoOooO -**

'Oh… for the love of…'

He groaned helplessly, slapping a hand on his forehead.

Teal eyes glared at the beaming face of his companion, a wide grin on her face.

"You are, _of course_, kidding me." He told her flatly.

She just blinked at him, a picture of innocent bewilderment on her face.

"Should you be really surprise, teme? I mean, we've done things much, _much_ impressive than this." She pointed out, shaking a chastising finger at him.

Thinking about those supposedly impressive things made him frown. There was that time that they had stolen an airplane in a nearby airport somewhere in Russia – though he had to admit that _that_ had been fun – and managed to eradicate the tracks of any sign of their involvement in the incident. But there was also that time that she decided that driving the limousine of Canada's president within a thick forest in the country was a good idea.

Spending a good three months in jail after that had _not_ been fun at all.

His frown deepened into a scowl.

Speaking of which, "Must I remind you of that time you said that it was a very _fantastic_ idea to take over the city of Paris, resulting in a–" He was cut off as she slapped a hand over his mouth, glaring back at him.

"Not a word, teme. _Not a word_." She growled.

He smirked behind her hand.

Then suddenly motivated, he calmly licked her palm.

As expected, she immediately retracted it.

Raising an eyebrow, she calmly put a hand on her hip. "Not that I mind, but aren't you an overexciting little thing?"

"Well, given the right inspiration, I could be… very eager." He playfully waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

At that, she grinned toothily.

"Oh, you sick pervert! You tease!" Her cheeks gave a demure blush as she jokingly slapped his left arm, though he winced at the power behind it, leaving the limb uselessly throbbing in pain.

"Watch your mouth, bitch." He gritted out and glared.

She smirked at him, "Tsk, tsk. I really am a bad influence to you, no wonder Juushiro used his Shikai on me that last three times." She muttered thoughtfully, tapping a whisker-marked cheek with a finger.

At that, he crossed his arms over his chest and frowned deeply.

"No, it was because he thought you were molesting me or something, seriously." He grumbled with a huff.

Her eyes widened.

"Shit, really?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, and that's not a situation I want to go through again. After that incident, Ukitake found it appropriate to give me 'The Talk' and I became a laughing stock in Soul Society for three weeks." He complained with a twitching eyebrow.

Her eyes widened considerably.

"What… the hell?" She gasped silently before laughing out loud.

At least, it was a far cry from her disturbing laugh that manages even the hardened samurais somewhere in the south coast of Japan into scurrying away.

Though it was hilarious, he got to admit.

Rolling his eyes, he fought the smile from breaking out.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it all you want."

After managing to control her sudden outburst, she took hold of his arm – careful to pick the uninjured one – and hugged it to her chest with both of her arms.

"Now, I believe we have a house to explore, teme!" She exclaimed excitedly. "We won't cover any grounds if we just stand here all day while I watch you gape at _our_ new living quarters by the way."

She winked as she pulled him inside.

He snorted derisively. "Correction, it's not a house, Naruko… It's a damn _mansion_ for Kami's sake!" He stated incredulously as he pointed at the huge chunk of space enclosed in walls in front of them.

Naruko just smirked proudly, "Yeah, just bought it too. Sixteen bedrooms, two kitchens, three bathrooms, a living room that is about three times the size of your office, a balcony, a swimming pool, a large backyard and front garden, and _hot springs_ in said backyard. Good amount of space in case a friend visits by and I had already set up a lab in the basement." She chirped way-too-cheerful for his own liking.

Though he has a look of astonishment on his face.

"Hot springs? As in really hot water at our own disposal? No public mixed baths?" Toushiro asked hopefully as the blonde pulled him within the gates.

He idly noted the walls surrounding said mansion glowing for a second. 'Security barriers and seals,' He recognized approvingly. The mansion was no doubt large, going almost about thirty meters in front of him at length. It was a beautiful place, red bricked walls that covered most of the structure, large and clear pristine windows, and brown mahogany doors that gave the air of sophistication Naruko knew he always loved. The blue tiles that covered the roof were her preference, he knew.

The white haired boy raised an eyebrow at the fountain in the center of the garden, a white angel statue sprouting water from its mouth.

She nodded happily, "Yeah! For our own use only too! Unless we allow others, that hot spring is as good as ours!" Naruko exclaimed eagerly, almost skipping in her step as she did so.

"Heh," Toushiro smirked nastily.

He could still remember those number of times that he had to suffer in a communal mixed baths with _Matsumoto_ because he had been forced to share baths with her due to being mistaken for a child. And worst, he was also mistaken as her _son_ damnit! He had some nightmares about that.

Ignoring the white haired boy's silent cackles, she turned to him with a curious expression.

"So, what did the others say? Did you tell them to visit, teme?" She demanded seriously, carefully tightening her hold over his arm for a millisecond.

They entered the large doors of the mansion and Toushiro gaped at the large white stairwell. He idly noted that the furniture was quite lacking but he shrugged, chalking it up that she had waited for him first.

He flinched slightly, Naruko couldn't really tell if it's because of her hold or the question itself.

"Well, I kind of blew the captains off and I didn't really say anything to Hinamori…"

Toushiro didn't need to look at her to know that she's scowling.

"What?" She hissed dangerously.

Purposely digging her nails into his arm.

'Bitch…' He twitched.

"Look, if I stayed too long they'll_ interrogate_ me nonstop, Matsumoto already tried in case you wanted to know. Juushiro was almost breathing down my neck and I had to personally request to the Soutaicho to let _only_ my lieutenant to escort me to the Seikamon. Hinamori… well, I guess I can't face her yet after that last iteration."

He shrugged indifferently.

But Naruko could tell that his mood had darkened at the last part.

Even if she liked his childhood friend as much as him – since Hinamori Momo was one of the firm supporters of their relationship – she, too, couldn't just forget what happened last time.

The betrayal was still fresh as a newly inflicted wound.

Even though Momo hadn't done anything yet, technically.

And Naruko noted sadly that it hadn't been the first during the iteration. But the recent had been too painful.

She understood.

"So," She chirped happily.

'Too happy, if you ask me.' Toushiro grumbled in the safety recesses of his mind.

Elbowing him in the ribs, she ignored his growling figure.

"Such rage, teme!" Naruko gasped dramatically. "I guess if you're not really that happy to see me, you wouldn't like to hear about your gigai that I just recently finished."

Wide teal eyes focused on her.

Before she could bait him some more, he had grabbed her by the shoulder with his good arm.

"In three days? That's a new record, the last time you made one it took you one week."

He looked at her with amazement.

She nodded, smiling.

"Of course, I'm a genius, you baka-teme!" She boasted with a chuckle.

He smirked amusedly.

"And modest too." He added good-humouredly.

"I know." Naruko beamed. "The gigai was already conditioned in terms of physical condition and energy, so that you could easily adjust into it. Though it may take a whole day before you could access any amount of chakra, and will have to constantly meditate to get a natural flow of the gigai's chakra coils." She explained to him.

He nodded, accepting but all the more excited.

It had been a long time since he used chakra. The last iteration had prevented him because of that early conflict with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

The council had been too paranoid to let him go.

"And after we set up in this mansion, we will have to go to a trip." Naruko started seriously.

Toushiro was surprised to find her sombre, though the underlying spark of excitement in those azure eyes told him another story.

"Where exactly are we going? Because I'm not going back to the Middle East countries again… the fucking weather just dampened the trip." He reminded her pensively.

It was not one of his favorite moments.

Naruko smirked at that, she knew that too.

"It's located along the western coast of Japan, a group of small islands called the Kagetekina no Tsuki Islands." That spark in her eyes became pronounced.

"What's so interesting about those islands?" He raised an eyebrow.

But stopped short as a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, do those even exist?" Toushiro asked skeptically.

Remembering the map, there's no such thing as Kagetekina no Tsuki islands near Japan.

Cupping his cheek with a hand, she grinned with all teeth bared.

"Of course! Because _that_ my dear dragon, is where the shinobi civilization still lives." The blonde revealed with a vulpine grin.

It was as if his heart stopped beating for a second.

He then gripped the wrist of the hand that cupped his cheek tightly.

"You're not playing with me, are you?" He asked seriously as he looked straight at her eyes.

But she just smoothed her expression blank.

And nodded.

"How come I never knew this? Or Soul Society for that matter? _When_ did you know?"

He barraged her with questions but none had sounded any close to accusing.

Naruko fondly thought that he hadn't changed, still not a person who likes to deal with waiting.

The blonde crossed her arms. "I didn't buy this mansion just because I wanted a lot of area for us, it has a library that contains history about Japan. And when I say history, _all_ of it."

At his surprised yet questioning look, she elaborated.

"The books were accurate sightings of my civilization from two thousand years ago, and the only reason I have for it is that the previous owner of this place is a direct descendant of a shinobi. A journal mentioned the Kagetekina no Tsuki islands where one of the remaining Shinobi society stands, and as its name suggests… it's cleverly hidden in a shadow illusion. A seal barrier too if Soul Society didn't detect them. Your place doesn't exactly have any experts in the arts."

Toushiro knew that _he_ was gaping.

Although it was an undignified, moronic, and utterly stupid way of reacting.

He found that he didn't care at the moment.

Then, he smirked coldly. Suddenly feeling the rush of adrenaline.

"When are we ready for departure?"

Naruko smirked back. "In a week, but first let's take a tour, ne? This mansion isn't going to produce a map for you any second."

With that, she intertwined her left hand with his right, dragging him.

As they neared the stairwell, she froze.

So did he.

'That reiatsu…'

"Nice of you to stop by, Yoruichi." Naruko stated calmly as they gazed at the still cat behind them.

He grimaced.

'Of all the… It had to be _her_, doesn't it? The fucking Shunshin no Yoruichi.'

The cat was instantly enveloped in smoke.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"Insanity is contagious" – Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Her strokes were fluid.<p>

Precise and graceful.

She held her brush firmly but not too tight.

Her art was beautiful and deadly, even the bastard had admitted it under heavy blackmail of exploding watermelons.

'Oh well… He got that coming for freezing _our_ room. I'm a fire person damnit!'

Maybe that reason has something to do with the fox.

The thought was bemusedly theoretical.

She loves seals.

They were complex in design but simple in theory. For her, at least.

After two thousand years or so if you count the iterations, this became a hobby than just a skill.

Humans are very peculiar, they thought those displayed scrolls inscribed with seals in the museums were manuscripts written by their myth heroes or feudal lords.

'Now that I think about it, I've got to take some time in my schedule to steal those. Waste of good things.' She shook her head with a frown.

The stroke of her brush was fast, but not furiously so.

She bit her lip in concentration.

The sword in front of her continued to glow as she added the seals.

A little to the right, another arc there, and a horizontal line perpendicular to the side–

"Hey dumbass, the pack's all set. What time do we leave?"

–her hand froze dangerously still, it wouldn't be good to mess her work.

Carefully lifting her brush away from her uncompleted work, she looked over her shoulder with a growl.

Blue eyes glowed an unnerving purple as she glared.

Toushiro remained unperturbed, returning her glare with a flat stare of his own.

He's currently dressed in casual blue denim pants and an emerald green shirt that brought the color of his eyes into focus. She ignored that part and glowered at him, together with the black cat curled around his shoulders, golden orbs staring at her with curiosity.

Cautiously stepping away from her work, she let loose a good amount of killing intent.

The white haired boy didn't even blink.

'…the nerve!' She thought angrily.

"I said the pack's are ready for departure, dumbass." He said exasperatedly as he rolled his eyes.

She'd never hated him more than this moment.

"Don't interrupt unexpectedly when I'm in the _middle_ of writing a seal array you blasphemous, primitive ape of a bastard!" She scolded darkly, unholy murder in her once again azure orbs.

"That's an insult if I ever heard one." The cat pointed out.

"The love, the love." He deadpanned.

Ignoring them, Naruko went back to work.

This time more wary and vigilant in her work with the other two peering at her.

"Well, it's not really like that. If she ever insulted me, it will always involve bodily harming me. Promise, I know." He muttered with a snort.

Naruko twitched, vigorously determined to ignore them.

"Though she's doing experiments without telling us, it's a miracle we're still alive." The cat purred amusedly.

Naruko tensed.

The white haired boy didn't bother mentioning that Naruko is the stealthiest person in the world. Even if the blonde bothered telling them whatever she's up to, she could always resort to go into hiding.

"A bitch too, if you ever saw one."

"But she's a nerd!"

He smirked.

"Don't they say that it's always the quiet ones, eh, Yoruichi?" Teal eyes gleamed with sadistic amusement as the blonde grew tenser.

The feline grinned, as much as her face allowed in that form.

"What's with the lab coat? Is it really supposed to be in neon orange?" Yoruichi asked with mocked interest.

Toushiro's eyebrow twitched at that.

"Her eyes are quite…_not_ right, a little bit color blind." He waved off dismissively, wanting to steer clear of the subject.

Yoruichi laughed at that.

"I second that." She agreed easily.

But Naruko had enough.

No one insulted orange. And got away with it.

Turning around, her face set in an adorable version of any normal person's pissed off look, she gave them a look.

"Get out," Naruko hissed crisply. "Never enter this lab again without permission, or I'll kill you." She growled hotly.

Rolling his eyes, Toushiro left without another word despite the cat's protests.

Knowing not to pry any further.

"You and your fucking obsession." He grumbled irately.

He and Yoruichi didn't even see it coming when they flew across the hall.

Then the door slammed shut.

**- OooOoOooO -**

'…oh? What's this?'

He brought the photo to his face closer.

But as he peered at the old photo, his mood visibly lowered.

Written at the back was "Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruko".

Three genins and one jounin.

A silver haired man, a raven-haired boy, a pink-haired girl, and a blonde girl.

'This sure brings good memories…' He doesn't even know if he was being sarcastic or not.

Teal eyes focused intently at the visage of the black haired boy.

His heart clenched as he continued to look at those awfully familiar onyx orbs.

Full of hate and anger, fear and desperation.

Frozen in ice cold hatred.

He couldn't even bring himself to look away.

'I pity you, Sasuke. I may not hate or carry the burden of vengeance like you, but I feel for you.' He quietly said in his mind.

And he _just _couldn't force himself to feel any anger towards the boy's memory.

'Yet I will _never_ want to become someone like you again.' He vowed as he hid the photo in a random drawer inside their bedroom.

He sat heavily on the bed, drained.

Putting his face on his hands as he leaned his elbows on his knees, he sighed tiredly.

He didn't even bother to look up when he heard the door open.

Her chakra signature was a beacon to his senses.

"You know, I get the feeling that we're seriously being played at." Naruko laughed as she sat beside him.

Curiously peering at her through his fingers, he raised an eyebrow.

"I knew that a long time ago. Though I'm surprised you just realized it." He shrugged.

"Or I finally acknowledged it." She argued.

He rolled his eyes as he straightened.

"That's even worse."

The blonde chuckled softly.

"You teme, just say it already, I'm awesome!" She grinned widely at him.

Remembering the photo, his heart ached.

He sent her a small smile.

"Why am I with you again?" He inquired mocked disgustedly.

Naruko matched his expression with mischievous eyes.

"It's because we're so in love with each other that we wouldn't be alive if the other dies. We're each other's halves and soul mates to each of our…well," She trailed off. "…you're already a soul so that doesn't count. The dove of my heart then." She nodded with a straight face.

He laughed at that.

The blonde just knew how to make him feel better.

Ignoring those times that she could be quite the opposite.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, he leaned his forehead towards hers.

"Those excuses are ridiculous." He mumbled softly.

As she pouted, he almost smirked.

"But you're right about one thing, we're so in love with each other and I don't know what I'll do without you." He murmured quietly at the suddenly still and hot room.

He saw her eyebrow twitched at the mushiness of those words.

'Feh, she just has to endure it, we've been together for a long time now.' He reasoned amusedly.

"Are you quite done already?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

But he wouldn't want it any other way.

"Not really."

And he kissed her.

The heat and warmth from her was needed, the feel of her body against his was appreciated, and her taste was sorely wanted as the kiss grew more passionate, her hand combing through his white locks gently as she reciprocated the affection.

Now, he couldn't care less about Sasuke.

It was at these moments, he could really tell that he was Hitsugaya Toushiro.

And he loves every second of it.

**- OooOoOooO -**

"My expensive and fabulous yukatas."

He sighed.

"Check."

She nodded.

"My Chirai and your Hyourinmaru?"

"Check."

"My brushes and ink pots?"

"Check."

"Instant ramen packets in all of their thirty-seven flavored glory?"

Seeing a little drool, he rolled his eyes.

"Check. But we're resupplying later with healthy foods. Much, _much_ healthy foods."

She pouted.

"Sake and the champagne ordered from France last two days ago?"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Check, though the champagne supply had been cut to half, dumbass. _You_ didn't share." He accused.

Shrugging nonchalantly, she went back to her list.

"Kunai and shuriken sets?"

"Check. By the way, Yoruichi said that she wants to have a test of those fuuma shurikens we have."

She just nodded distractedly.

"Cooled slices of your watermelons."

"Check."

There was a hint of satisfied finality to his voice.

"Storage scrolls and summons?"

"Check. Those wolves have been notified, right?"

She smiled too widely. "Sure."

"And that is why I don't believe you." He pointed out dryly.

"Our very personal supply of chocolates and coffee?"

There was a hint of hunger in that question.

"Check."

"That laptop and phone we bought five days ago?"

"Check. And you _will_ teach me how to use that iPod thing." He said forcefully.

She ignored him.

"Bags of clothes with mesh armors? Vacation clothes? And party ones?"

He scowled.

"Check. Check. And Check."

"No problem, sleeping bags and tents just in case we get stuck in forests or places without civilization?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Check. Are you sure it's wise to bring Yoruichi with us to the trip?"

His tone was skeptical and doubtful.

She eyed him innocently.

"What? She's awesome. Gorgeous. Fast. And has a sense of humor to appreciate my practical jokes. Besides, she's on the run. You can promise her protection and custody when Soul Society happens to come sweeping in on her. Not that she'll be captured or anything, 'cause she's Shunshin no Yoruichi and fast like that. And a _very_ good female ally."

'I should've expected something like that, don't I?' He thought forlornly.

She smirked at his suffering expression.

"And she could keep a secret. This ninja business is kind of her thing, being from the Onmitsukidō and all. Why she stayed after we basically scraped her for information of her intrusion last time we met her, is beyond me so she's practically one of us now." She reasoned with a happy sigh.

A throbbing vein appeared on his forehead.

He should've known, really.

Naruko worshipped Yoruichi in terms of femininity. And speed. Not as a person but a Shinigami.

Of course she would want the woman.

But they can't be too sure if she's to be trusted. Naruko knows that, hence, for the interrogation scene.

"I really should have seen that coming, didn't I?" He gritted out of clenched teeth.

Her smirk became sharp.

"Thought you were a genius?" She inquired with mischievous orbs.

"Don't test me, bitch." He snorted as his temper calmed down.

The blonde put her hands on her hips challengingly.

"Oh, but you would want that, wouldn't you?"

He twitched visibly.

"You and your damn twisted humor." He muttered lowly.

"One more word and I'll cut you to pieces, teme." She replied calmly, though the smirk that followed broke the image.

He eyed her peevishly.

"Do I need to get Chirai? I'll even give you free access, cut away, dumbass."

"Sissy." She grumbled as she rolled her eyes.

Teal orbs flashed dangerously.

"Say that again, I dare you." He growled angrily, this woman is such a pain in the neck.

She gave him a squinted blue-eyed glare.

"I would but you don't want to." She stated carefully.

He fumed for another three seconds before deflating dejectedly.

Glaring at her dementedly, his jaw clenched.

"I _so _hate you right now, you know that?"

She nodded solemnly.

"Every second, teme. And I love you too."

He resisted the urge to groan.

"So I wouldn't mention anything wounding to your male pride. Promise." She smiled sweetly, her lips pursed.

This time, he groaned.

**- OooOoOooO -**

She looked at the two dubiously.

Both were still currently staring at the large ship dreamily, even the normally grumpy boy.

When she followed them, it was out of curiosity.

She's good. Got the skills. And abilities unheard of. In Seireitei, that is.

But they figured her out in less than five seconds.

They interrogated her.

And she was surprised that they managed to make her sing information.

The blonde girl, 'Naruko', has a devious mind.

After all, mind games aren't her specialty.

'Toushiro', she was heavily surprised to note at that time, was a former captain – a _captain_! – of the Goteijuusantai. His extremely calm and stoic attitude normally wouldn't work on her as she had to deal with one Kuchiki Byakuya previously and saw the man lost his cool.

But the boy was unnerving.

He didn't really react that much.

Unless the blonde girl provokes him.

Though she had to admit, the blonde has a talent in annoying people. Including her.

Sure, she likes orange, but the sheer brightness of Naruko's orange garments and random things was just giving her a headache the longer she had to look at the girl for more than ten seconds.

How Toushiro remained with his eyes intact, she really didn't want to know.

The white haired boy had – to her immense surprise – used the legendary Captaincy Lunar Right to get this supposed 'vacation'. She only knew about that contract due to the elders of the Shihouin Family.

Whom he managed to convince to let him go amongst the current captains, she'll never know unless she asks.

Still in her cat form, Yoruichi padded after them boredly.

"We're really riding this thing?" She asked skeptically.

Naruko nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, Yoru-chan! This is a cruise ship, mini vacation in a ride while we get to our destination. Parties, booze, suites, food, swimming pool, casino, and just a plain fun place." The blonde enumerated with a disturbing gleam in her blue orbs.

There's that another habit.

Whether endearing or aggravating, Yoruichi couldn't tell.

Naruko has a penchant for giving nicknames.

To say the least, the Shihouin woman in cat's clothing didn't appreciate it.

The blonde was dressed in a maroon silk yukata that reaches only past her knees, loose around her petite form and with some kind of durable blue sandals Yoruichi never saw before. While Toushiro eyed her with amusement through half-lidded eyes, dressed in a simple black shirt, white jacket with a hoodie, gray pants and white sneakers.

"Don't forget the money, dumbass, the _money_. This ship practically reeks of it." Toushiro said with wonder.

His teal eyes swept across the deck.

Then he smirked.

"Definitely, a place worth of just cause. We're cleaning them up. Preferably with lighter pockets." Naruko nodded coolly.

Yoruichi eyed them, horrified.

"You're going to steal from them?"

She was careful to keep her voice low, these humans would cause quite a panic to see a talking cat.

Toushiro scoffed at her and crossed his arms.

Naruko looked at her with a glare.

"We won't steal money, Yoru-chan. We have LOTS of it, believe me. But when we say we're going to clean them up, we're talking about cards. Casino. Big games. Millions of cash. And entertainment to boot. Don't insult us." The blonde told the cat darkly, face almost set into a scowl.

Yoruichi nodded, satisfied, though a little doubtful.

"Don't worry yourself about her. She calls gambling a skill. So she generally gets upset when people mixed it with the terms of stealing." Toushiro consoled as he ran a hand through his hair.

This time, Naruko directed her glare to him.

"Gambling _and_ winning is a skill, you damn teme! I don't need to steal, I'm a natural and I'm good at what I'm doing. I could cheat AND steal, but like I said, winning in gambling is a skill, you fucking frostbite." She growled angrily as she loomed over them.

The blonde resisted the urge to stomp her foot.

Yoruichi eyed them amusedly.

"A skill huh?" She murmured faintly.

"Frostbite?" He asked incredulously with a good touch of disbelief in his voice.

Naruko's glare turned scathing.

"What?" He snapped. "Your insults are rather lacking today, though the irony of that name _absolutely_ eluded me. Enlighten me, dumbass?" He stated sarcastically as he frowned at her.

"You so don't want to go there, you asshole." She hissed at him.

There was a certain spark in her eyes.

Yoruichi eyed the stiffening figure of Toushiro.

Said white haired boy stepped back.

"No, I'm not going to freeze _free_ snow cones for your delusional cravings, you insane bitch! I've been stalked by Momo and Kiyone for a week! It cost me my office, my haori, and my damn money!" He gritted out as he looked at her pensively.

"So? Soul Society loved those cones. You earned money."

Her tone suggested that it wasn't supposed to be a big deal.

"_Earned money_? You let Momo advertise it for _free_! FREE, you witch! If it weren't for my job, I would have slept on the streets." He grounded out through clenched teeth to prevent from shouting.

As he was so tempted to do.

"Snow cones?" Yoruichi questioned with big, curious golden eyes.

Toushiro cursed under his breath.

Woman and their fucking tastes.

"I'm not using Hyourinmaru for the sake of your dessert needs." He growled out in a gruff voice.

Yoruichi pouted.

She loved snow cones. Kisuke used to eat those things with her, under promise of painful castration of course.

"But…"

He scowled.

"No."

"Then–"

"No."

Yoruichi looked crestfallen.

Naruko intervened. "Yet surely, you'll understand the sweet–"

"No. And that is _final_!" He raised his voice as teal orbs began glowing an icy blue.

"Why?" Naruko pressed determinedly.

A vein throbbed visibly on his temple.

"I already said NO! What are you on about? Is this your fucking time of the month or something woman?"

**- OooOoOooO -**

He hid his face behind his hands, embarrassed.

"–is certainly a great place to bond as father and son! This is the ultimate trip, the vacation for the Gods!"

His dad kept shouting, people looked at their way oddly.

As he inched away from the man, maybe he could say that they weren't related.

'Why does dad have to be so…so _embarrassing_!' He complained inwardly.

He loves his dad unconditionally but it never meant that the man has the right to humiliate him.

This is supposed to be a _vacation_.

A time where they could relax and have fun.

Not hide their faces from the public because his dad is being his eccentric self again.

Seriously, had the man never heard of the words 'restraint' and 'control'?

"Dad! Would you stop doing that? People are looking at us weird." He whined to his father.

As an eight year old, he has that right.

'I wish I just stayed with mom. Karin and Yuzu are sick so mom has to watch over them. I wish they'll get better soon though.' He thought morosely.

Had his sisters not been sick, they would've been here with his mother.

But no such luck.

The man roared with laughter.

"Ahh! But son, I am just expressing the wonders of this magnificent vacation! After all, it is rare to win tickets for this cruise – grand as _this_!" His dad exclaimed with tears in his eyes.

An eyebrow twitched angrily at that.

His dad could be such a wimp.

"Could you not shout it to the heavens? I think the whole Karakura Town knew it by the time _before_ we even left. This is supposed to be a _vacation_!" He screamed at his father.

But the man just dramatically put the back of his hand on his forehead.

"Masaki-chan! What would you say if you are here with us on this ship? What a disrespectful son we have!" He cried miserably.

'If mom came with us, I'm sure dad would be at least tolerable.' The child thought bemusedly.

He didn't really know the meaning of the last word, but his mom said it a lot of times concerning what his dad's behaviour should be like.

Deciding to ignore the man, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and hastened his steps.

"Well, dad, I'm on vacation and you are _not_ gonna ruin it." He muttered furiously under his breath.

"Oi, Ichigo-chan! Wait up!" His dad shouted after him.

He twitched derisively at the name but went for ignoring the man as best as an eight year old child could.

But as the man caught up to him fast, Ichigo decided to run.

As he looked over his shoulder, he saw his dad struggle with their luggage.

"Serves you right, old man!" He shouted triumphantly.

"Son, wait for your dad!"

But said son ignored him as he ran.

Ichigo grinned as he heard the shouts of outrage from his dad.

'It _really_ serves him right.'

He didn't notice the pair walking towards his direction though.

"–the party! There's wine, music, and helluva lot of food. What more do you want? We're in mini-parad-oof!" The female voice was cut off as Ichigo accidentally slammed into her.

Ichigo fell on his posterior.

"Son of a bitch, what the hell?" The voice grunted irately.

As the eight year old looked up, brown eyes met azure blue.

The older girl was _pretty_. More pretty than his classmate Orihime at school. Her long gold hair reaches the back of her thighs. She was dressed in a black tube dress that reaches her ankles, with a slit on the left side showing her shapely left leg. Black heeled sandals with straps adorned her feet. Dangling earrings and a simple necklace with a green gem and two silver beads beside.

But her pretty face was looking at him angrily.

'Oops.' He thought nervously.

He yelped as the girl grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Oi brat! What are you doing running like a headless chicken on the deck?" She demanded, voice carefully low.

Despite himself, Ichigo blushed at how close her face is.

"Uh… I, It–" He stuttered quietly as he averted his eyes away from her face.

"Hey dumbass, stop scaring the poor boy. He might think you're more of a freak as it is." A male voice drawled lazily with a yawn.

Ichigo looked to the side to see a white haired older boy standing beside the pretty girl.

The white haired boy was staring at him impassively through half-lidded teal eyes.

And Ichigo could see he was elegantly dressed as well in white tuxedo, a black buttoned up shirt underneath with silk gray tie. He wondered if he and his dad boarded the wrong ship, these people screamed 'RICH!'.

As he gazed around him, other people were grandly dressed as well.

'What the…? Are we on the right boat?' Ichigo wondered dreadfully.

"So? The kid was running like the hounds of hell were after him, teme. I was just being nice." She huffed indignantly as she let the orange haired boy go and stand upright.

The other boy rolled his eyes.

"Right," He said dryly, clearly not believing. "Traumatizing him is being nice." He deadpanned at her with a raised eyebrow.

She glowered at the boy.

"Are you insinuating something?"

The boy blinked innocently.

"Whatever you would like to think, Naru-chan." He stated with a smirk.

Ichigo was confused at what to do from here.

Should he run or apologize? Or was he too late for that?

"Ichigo-chan! Son! I found you!" Ichigo heard his father yelling from behind him.

The child groaned loudly, refusing to look at the man who scrambled to his side.

Golden Girl raised an eyebrow at his father, while Green Eyed Boy crossed his arms and stared impassively.

His dad grinned at the pair while Ichigo scowled.

"Ah, you found friends, son! Lovely and fancy friends!" The man shouted delightedly. "I am the great and fantastic Kurosaki Isshin." He introduced exuberantly, enthusiastically shaking their hands.

Isshin then put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"And this insolent boy is my also great and fantastic son, Kurosaki Ichigo!" With that, the brunette man laughed uproariously.

Ichigo looked torn between denying the fact and bowing politely.

So the orange haired boy was surprised to see Golden Girl grinning.

"Uzumaki Naruko. The fabulous and sexy mistress of this side of the country." She said cheerfully, her azure eyes lighting up mischievously.

Ichigo cringed at that.

'No, not another one! And she's so pretty too!' He wailed inwardly with despair.

Isshin looked at Golden Girl with sparkling eyes.

The child tensed as he eyed Green Eyed Boy suspiciously.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." The older boy sniffed distastefully.

Ichigo wasn't really sure if it's because of Golden Girl's behaviour or his dad's nauseating cheeriness.

For some reason, the smile on his dad's face froze.

The man went stiff as a board as soon as he heard Green Eyed Boy's name.

"Hitsugaya…" The man stated the name with deliberate slowness. "Toushiro?" The decisive tone he said the name with was laced with trepidation.

As if he wanted to make sure Green Eyed Boy isn't pulling his leg.

Ichigo wondered what significance the name held in his dad's standards to make someone like Kurosaki Isshin this solemn and serious.

"What of it, Kurosaki?" Green Eyed Boy inquired quite rudely, narrowing his teal eyes.

His dad tensed, sweating anxiously.

"Hitsugaya-san, from the Tenth?" Isshin instead asked, subtly taking Ichigo's hand as if they would bolt any second.

Golden Girl elbowed Green Eyed Boy with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't be more of a bastard than you already are, teme. He's a great guy." She gestured to the scared man with a dismissive hand.

"Dad?" Ichigo called hesitantly, never having seen the man afraid of anyone like this.

Green Eyed Boy scowled at Golden Girl, though he appeared to be unrepentant for his actions.

If anything, he seemed to think they were justified.

Finally, Green Eyed Boy sighed defeatedly at the glare Golden Girl was directing at him.

"Former." He conceded grudgingly.

"What?"

Isshin's eyes widened, unsure if he just heard right.

Green Eyed Boy growled under his breath.

"Former Captain." Ichigo didn't really hear the words but his dad relaxed immensely at that.

So he was okay with it.

Then Isshin laughed, full of relief and joy.

"Ichigo-chan! You really have a knack for finding the most interesting people!" He told the confused orange haired child amusedly. "I know going through with this vacation is not a bad idea, it's awesome. _We_ are awesome!" The man raised his fist on the air, still laughing.

Green Eyed Boy groaned despairingly.

And honestly, Ichigo wasn't that far behind.

'Dad is so…_embarrassing_!' He once again complained inwardly.

Golden Girl was chuckling.

"So, Kurosaki-san, I think you should get dress for the party. It will start in an hour and would be a shame to miss it." She commented as she smiled at them.

Ichigo blushed as he ducked his head.

He knows that Golden Girl is pretty but why was he feeling warm in his tummy and face?

'Wait…party?'

Isshin grinned as he ruffled Ichigo's spiky orange mane who swatted his hands away a little too late.

"Yes! Masaki-chan prepared our robes and suits for this occasion! She said that it will be a good experience for young Ichigo-chan here." He beamed as Green Eyed Boy sighed.

Golden Girl nodded approvingly.

"Can we go already?" Green Eyed Boy demanded but Ichigo thought he was whining.

Azure eyes rolled heavenly at that.

Then Golden Girl smirked at them.

"Nice meeting you, Kurosaki-san." She nodded pleasantly to both of them.

Isshin grinned back.

With that, Golden Girl let herself be dragged away by a frustrated Green Eyed Boy.

"Dad?"

The man turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, Ichigo-chan, what is it? You can tell Daddy." Isshin encouraged cheerfully.

Ignoring the humiliating name, his brown eyes kept looking at the disappearing pair.

"Golden Girl is kind of cool but Green Eyed Boy is broody."

Hearing the nicknames, Isshin laughed once again, beaming with pride.

He clapped Ichigo at the back with tears in his eyes.

"You're becoming more like your old man, I'm so proud!"

Ichigo's eyes widened, terrified at the notion.

"NO WAY!"

**- OooOoOooO -**

"Don't." He growled as soon as he saw Naruko open her mouth.

She pouted at that.

"But he's awesome, even in those iterations! The brat was rather endearing too." The blonde wondered aloud thoughtfully.

Toushiro scowled at her, teal eyes accusing.

"You were the one who gave them those 'winning' tickets for this cruise, aren't you?" His voice tight with annoyance.

"Well, what if I did? This is just an iteration, what's the worst that could happen?" She waved dismissively, rolling her eyes once again at him.

His eyebrow twitched angrily.

"May I remind you of the time you also said the same thing when you decided to help Ichigo and his band of friends to save one Kuchiki Rukia from execution, only, you ended fighting the Soutaicho to the death and let Aizen escaped unnoticeably and a little too late." He pointed out nonchalantly.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault that the old man felt the need to confront me more important!"

He sighed exasperatedly.

"And the second time you did the same thing, you ended up getting all the blame for Aizen's schemes spectacularly." He counted another with slight frustration.

She grinned nervously at that.

"Well, maybe blowing up the Fifth Division straight on wasn't a good idea. But I made sure no one was inside!" She amended hastily while flailing her arms.

"Or the third and fourth time that the hollows didn't help Aizen because they thought you are their lost lord or lady due to Kyuubi's power." He deadpanned with a tired yawn.

Naruko tapped her cheek with nostalgia.

"Good times, servants at your disposal and pathetic target practice. Though I'm a bit sad that it doesn't work on Vasto Lorde and Arrancars." She pouted dejectedly.

"Oh gods, the trouble I went through those times. I can't even remember the time Kenpachi _didn't_ lash out on me because of those stunts. My shoulder still aches every time I think about it." As if to make a point, he rubbed his right shoulder slightly with a wince.

Naruko shrugged.

"Well, who told you to stand beside him every repetition? I thought you would have learned by then." She raised a mocking eyebrow, azure eyes glinting with amusement.

"Standard protocols, Tenth Division Captain, Eleventh Division Captain, in ascending order, dumbass." He grumbled back sulkily.

The blonde smirked.

"Heh, protocol my ass. It's only because you wanted to figure the man out. You hate unfinished puzzles." She stated matter-of-factly with a smug smile.

He deflated at having been figured out.

"You're right. The man is confusing as hell. I can't even tell what he thinks ALL THE TIME! And others thought he's the most predictable just because he's bloodthirsty." He complained with a scowl, twitching at that unwanted fact.

"Well, time is not in the question. We've got ALL the time needed for your little shell-breaker for him. I'm sure he'll be surprised."

Toushiro crossed his arms and sighed.

"I swear, that man is a freaking psychic or something."

"But we need to put a stop into this sometime soon, you know?" She raised an eyebrow.

The white haired boy frowned as he looked away.

"We will need to destroy it then and let things go in one point. Then there would be no way out." He stated quietly and a bit hesitantly.

She gazed at the darkened sky thoughtfully.

"Then our choice should be for the best. IF we managed to put a stop into this…this situation, doing things would be difficult. It would stay that way forever, no repeats and certainly no AGAIN." The blonde said lazily, idly straightening her long blonde locks.

Toushiro shrugged.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted."

Naruko smiled.

**- OooOoOooO -**

He eyed the two standing at the corner suspiciously.

The way their feet move was light and measured, fluid and graceful, no movement wasted.

Narrowing his eyes, he noted that these two had subtly scanned their surroundings the moment they entered the grand room on the higher deck. Most spies in the government would first blend in then gather information after.

If he judged right, these are professionals.

Not just any professionals, no normal human being could silence their footsteps the way those two can.

And the high amount of chakra he could feel spiking up from time to time from either of them said as much.

The one coming from the blonde girl was somewhat small compared to the white haired boy, but potent – as if suppressing it. The boy in question though, his chakra is smooth, much fluid and flowing.

'Those two– they're…SHINOBI!'

His eyes widened, rarely meeting this kind of people _outside_ the protected islands in Western Japan.

In fact, he doubted there should be anyone existing outside their small system.

Yet those two…

He didn't feel any fear or anger.

Honestly, he felt excitement bubble inside him.

Not only itching for a good fight, but also for information.

He grinned to himself, maybe taking his sister's advice to take a break was not so bad.

After all, only Shinobis could match another Shinobi.

'I think, _no_, I KNOW they're strong.'

Sharingan briefly flashed in his onyx orbs.

This… this is what he needed.

**- OooOoOooO -**

"Two Pair."

"Full House."

"Four of a Kind."

"Royal Flush." She smirked as she revealed her cards.

One of her opponent, a rather rich-looking brunette man in his late twenties who had achieved 'Four of a Kind' just now, stood up in outrage.

"This is unbelievable!" He growled, obviously dismayed. "She's got to be cheating, damnit!" He accused angrily.

Her other opponent, an aristocratic looking redheaded man in his late fifties eyed him calmly.

"You should restrain yourself, Aratsuo-san. Just because you already lost than what you really have doesn't give you the reason to invalidate Naruko-san's luck in poker. Even if I find it troubling, she had been abiding our rules for the past thirty minutes. Exchanging seats, blindfold, and even stopping her from taking a glimpse of her cards. She hasn't cheated in any way, shape or form and she _still_ wins." The man explained patiently.

She smiled at the man.

"I could have handled it myself, no need to use the words I would have told him had you not interfered, Kazuo-san." Her voice thinly veiled with amusement.

"Ah, but I couldn't just let a man insult a lady of your standards, Naruko-san." The man quipped quickly.

Naruko grinned a little.

"But you see, Toushiro-kun will have done that in my stead too."

The white haired boy grunted but otherwise just let his left arm wrapped around the blonde's waist.

Those men eyeing her greedily hadn't escaped their notice.

A snort was heard and they all turned to the beautiful raven haired woman at the far end of the table. Despite having a youthful visage, they all know that she's nearing her forties.

"You perverted men disgust me. Naruko-san had played fair. And I find it ridiculous to question her after humouring us." The woman stated disdainfully.

She eyed the men around the table with a pair of gray baleful eyes.

"They're just teenagers for Kami's sake!" Aratsuo reasoned, hazel eyes blazing.

"Mou, teenagers that have cash to pay, and more of it now that I can see." Kazuo pointed out with a shrug.

He has experience in this. So he learned to never bet more than he had or could lose.

Naruko felt her lips twitched.

"Aratsuo-san, wouldn't it be prudent to just leave than start a tantrum in the middle of a game?" She inquired, feigning worry.

The man whirled around to face her.

"You bitch! Stop the cutesy act, you little cheater." The man hissed, determined to prove he was right.

'Or stubborn is more like it. And stupid.' Naruko thought, annoyed.

Toushiro levelled the man with a cold glare.

"Your behaviour is truly disgraceful, Aratsuo. Or have you lost even that dignity to this game?" He bit out coolly.

If there's one thing he didn't tolerate, it was badmouthing the blonde bitch.

After all, it was _his_ job.

"You insolent–"

The man went purple in rage.

"Aratsuo-san, kindly leave the table if you are quite finish. This is a game between professionals, thus, we have absolutely no time to tolerate such childish fits." Naruko intervened nonchalantly.

Kazuo and the raven haired woman looked at her with silent amusement.

The brunette man fumed for a few seconds before stiffly standing on his seat and mechanically walking out of the room.

"I think you just earned yourself an enemy. Or is that just my imagination?" Toushiro commented idly, taking a sip of wine from his wine glass.

Naruko raised an eyebrow.

The white haired boy shrugged.

"I have a sixth sense when you are about to get in trouble." He offered.

She tilted her head a bit with a smirk.

"No, you can't go with it. It's too troublesome. I thought this is supposed to be a vacation until we get on the island?" He inquired, his voice tightening slightly in annoyance.

Naruko shrugged.

As she tapped her fingers on the table, her lips pursed into a thin line.

A white haired eyebrow twitched derisively.

"Yes, it can't be helped. We will clean them up, after all."

He smirked savagely.

Kazuo turned to the raven haired woman, confused.

"He understood all of that, Rena-san?"

The raven haired beauty smiled eloquently.

"It seems he has a better understanding of women than most men his age or older than him." She stated with an amused gleam in her eyes.

The redheaded man shuddered at that.

Not liking what Rena was hinting at.

Then the game continued.

– **OooOoOooO –**

He watched as Naruko downed her twentieth shot of vodka.

It didn't really surprise him, having been used to this particular scene for the most part of his life. But the bartender's reaction was quite amusing, seeing him gape at the blonde teenager since her twelfth shot.

He knew that the drink is pretty strong. Most individuals would have already been knocked out at their ninth or tenth shot.

The only reason he hadn't joined her in drinking spree is because of another presence in the ship. After all, he did not have his partner's fast metabolic system that could burn the alcohol faster than he could activate his shikai nor a demon willing to add that amazing bit.

At first, he thought that it was Isshin.

But meeting the man after the private poker tournament, that theory was squashed quite ruthlessly.

The man only gives off reiatsu.

Not the potency that this other presence have.

He could tell that Naruko had already caught on to it. But the way her azure eyes had flashed a raging ruby told him that this presence was unexpected…and _familiar_.

In a we-haven't-encountered-this-for-a-long-time kind of familiar.

And the list for that is very short.

Considering their 'long time' is very long. Including what must have been hundreds of iterations.

They've faced and seen almost everything the world could offer.

So no one can blame them for making the list rather short for any person's taste.

As he thought of this, he wondered if he should notify Yoruichi. But the woman had stuck to Isshin the moment she realized that the man was here.

'Not that she could help to begin with.' He thought bemusedly.

The woman was lazy as hell.

At that, he chuckled to himself. Totally ignoring Naruko's questioning glance.

'I should speak for myself, not that I'm any different now that I think about it. When did I start getting this lazy anyway?'

Then he frowned. He suddenly remembered the answer. It was when Naruko had lashed out – Kyuubified with six tails – in Hueco Mundo. Her inner demon was always itching for blood and since shinobis had started ceasing to exist, the thrill for combat had decreased severely. After meeting him, she had took it upon herself to slaughtering hollows with an Asauchi – courtesy of him – and bathe in those monsters' fear.

Unless he was in Soul Society, the blonde woman was always stealing his fight.

Not that he minded since he really doesn't have a thing for violence but it had caused him to always sit back and watch.

It doesn't mean he let his training slide though.

He just doesn't get involve in things more than necessary like he used to do.

Hyourinmaru had been quite supportive of him. It's not like he was surprised but he was genuinely curious about his zanpakuto's reaction. Learning the secret between zanpakutō and Shinigami had been rather interesting.

Zanpakutōs are manifestations of their inner power. Shinigamis are wrong to assume when they thought of their spirits as another entities within them. The zanpakutōs are not only part of them but _are them_. They may have minds and personalities of their own, but zanpakutōs are the Shinigami they represent. It could either be because the Shinigami had possessed those traits once or had been them when they were still alive.

It was because of this that the council had been very adamant in their rule: no two or more Shinigami can have the same zanpakutō spirit.

If it happens, it technically means that those Shinigamis' souls are identical. Beyond the realm of normality, it shouldn't be possible. Because it could only happen if a soul had not gone the reincarnation process properly, thus leaving a manifestation of their soul behind. That was what happened during the incident with Kusaka Soujiro.

The reason he had felt so close to the teen to begin with was because he could tell that they were the two sides of the same coin.

Each others' halves. They thought that Hyourinmaru being their zanpakutō was coincidental. But as he recalled the time he met the spirit in the cave, the dragon had been with him _before_ that. The icy reiatsu that he had been steadily releasing when he was still in Junrinan had been Hyourinmaru's and his.

And the reason Kusaka wasn't able to achieve bankai is due to him only being a half-manifested soul that was supposed to be reincarnated already. Maybe not into Toushiro immediately but into another human that died and became the white haired boy.

When the rebel died, his reiatsu had been instantly absorbed by Hyourinmaru. And in extension, by him.

Despite being reincarnations, no soul can obtain the same zanpakutō in another life. They will represent another life and person. Kusaka had been a different case because to be able to maintain his half-manifested form, he had to latch on the reiatsu it had felt most similar with.

Meaning, its current reincarnation – Hitsugaya Toushiro. Thus, Hyourinmaru or Toushiro recognizing him.

After all, Hyourinmaru isn't just another spirit.

Toushiro is Hyourinmaru as much as Hyourinmaru is Toushiro.

He doesn't just need to work with his zanpakutō but he needed to think like Hyourinmaru in order to gain a harmonious strength with his whole being. In short, he needed to become Hyourinmaru and vice versa.

When he had achieved that state of oneness with the ice dragon, Toushiro was surprised to note that his bankai transformation had been different.

Naruko had observed that there are no separate presences within him during that like his normal bankai. It was only either Toushiro or Hyourinmaru, not Toushiro _and _Hyourinmaru. Being able to accept that they're the same being, they have indeed become one.

And _that_ was how it felt being at full power, past your absolute limitations.

Toushiro was now able to understand what kind of power Kurosaki Ichigo had possessed during his final battle with Aizen.

It had started with that fight anyways that he was forced to research on his own.

Forged by curiosity and interest.

Zangetsu had become Ichigo. Simple as that.

The only reason Ichigo almost lost his reiatsu was because despite being one, he and his zanpakutō still think rather differently and always separates their being from the other. In fact, it almost only looked like Zangetsu had possessed the orange haired teen for a short amount of time, but the toll on his body had been strained to its limits.

If they had indeed become one being, then Ichigo wouldn't lose his reiatsu powers and have a circulation of powers with Zangetsu. After all, the zanpakuto's powers are his as much as his powers and knowledge are Zangetsu's.

They still think of the other as different entities.

Actually, the numbers of Shinigami who knew of this is close to none.

Besides, it had been _centuries_ or maybe even millennia before Toushiro even realized it.

The zanpakutōs may be represented as sentient beings, but they are the power and the Shinigamis are the bodies. One being. One mind. One strength.

That's all there is to it.

'At the very least, Kurosaki Ichigo had been the first Shinigami to manifest such power. But it had been utterly useless in the end, he and Zangetsu thinks that they are Yin and Yang, part of a whole but totally different from the other.' Toushiro thought as he tapped his fingers on the counter.

Funnily enough, the major point of this discovery had been Naruko's offhanded comment during training once.

"You said that Hyourinmaru's part of your soul, right? Doesn't it simply mean that you're the same and one person?"

She commented distractedly when he had been getting frustrated at the lack of progress in bringing his bankai beyond its limits to no success, as if there was a stopping point.

To tell the truth, he'd never felt stupider than that moment in his entire life.

Using Jinzen, he got to know his zanpakutō a lot more and extremely deeper than just a bond.

How Hyourinmaru felt in his stead, what he thought, how he reacted, and even how he settled in his Inner World.

Being in bankai and accepting Hyourinmaru more into him had been a bitch. Like blondie.

It was hellishly difficult as they had been used to each others' presence as if another person. He had to think of himself as Hyourinmaru and Hyourinmaru had to get used to the idea that he is also Toushiro.

After countless centuries, decades of blood, sweat and perseverance, almost blowing himself up with overload of reiatsu from the inside out due to lack of control on his part – the ice dragon and him had to be synchronised in their spirit energy – severely burning his insides because of speeding his training recklessly, carelessly letting the reiatsu take over him once resulting in a big explosion…incinerating anything within five meter radius, and having an identity crisis for five months, he had achieved the level beyond even bankai.

Beyond even Aizen and that blasted Hogyōku.

And he was proud to say that he mastered it a long time ago.

Hell, he didn't even have to activate his shikai most of the time and things would still work the same.

He would've smirked proudly to himself if not for the heavy spark of chakra around them.

Naruko's head snapped in the direction where they could feel the source.

He and the blonde began to generate their chakra around their bodies, fighting the effect of whatever the technique being issued around them.

Teal eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw people slowly fall asleep, even the bartender.

Then it hit him.

'GENJUTSU!' He cursed as he fully released the technique.

The white haired boy shook his head to clear it.

Naruko didn't even have to make the hand seal, she had been always immune to such illusions.

He and the blonde immediately teleported outside.

Toushiro had to admit, learning Hiraishin was worth it after placing the seals around the ship.

Even if it took getting almost killed and massacred by the technique itself during learning process, the result was to die for all over again.

Naruko and Toushiro stood on the railing easily.

Though the white haired boy's performing it with the help of chakra, the blonde is standing perfectly erect and relax as if it was normal ground just with perfect balance and grace.

A raven haired teen whistled as he walked on the ocean below them without causing even as much as a ripple.

Naruko surprised her companion with her furious growl.

It didn't take that long for him to discover the center of her annoyance.

This man is a shinobi.

Of that, Toushiro doesn't doubt.

"I knew I wasn't mistaken from the start. You didn't disappoint." The teen stated calmly, onyx orbs already assessing and gauging their strengths.

Naruko actually smiled, even if a little darkly.

"I don't fail to disappoint, _shinobi_-san. I've been rather surprised at your audacity to challenge us." She frowned as her blue eyes turned into a pair of deep amethysts.

Toushiro scowled.

'Or idiocy.' He mentally added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The white haired boy made sure to stare down at the raven haired teen, letting the teen know that he would stay that way. Down at his feet, that is.

It worked, albeit almost subtly as the raven haired teen frowned slightly. Not liking that he was being treated as if he was a mere annoyance, disturbing their cosy night.

"I wouldn't dismiss your opponent so easily, if I were you." The raven haired teen said softly, bowing his head.

Toushiro almost scoffed.

But as the teen raised his head, the white haired boy felt the insult get choked down his throat as he stared into a pair of familiar accursed eyes.

A spinning pair of a fully matured Sharingan.

'No…'

* * *

><p>This has been gathering dust in my pc, so if you review or not is up to you even though I would like to encourage into doing so. Thanks for reading.:)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**OooOoOooO**

* * *

><p>"An eye for an eye" – Chapter 3<p>

* * *

><p>The teen had the nerve to smirk.<p>

And Toushiro returned it with one of his own half-disinterested, half-doubtful gaze.

"Let me fight him, Naruko." The white haired boy stated, his eyes never leaving the dark haired youth below them.

The blonde gave him a warning sideways glance.

"I wouldn't recommend that, Toushiro." Her face set into an ill-concealed enraged scowl.

He started, blinking at her slowly.

'She called me by my first name. What the fuck is with her?' The former captain wondered before shrugging to himself.

Then as the implications of her statements hit him, he growled and glared at her.

"I think you didn't understand what I just said, Naru-_chan_, but I _will_ fight him. Damn if I do and damn if I don't, blood's raining tonight either way." Toushiro said calmly before rolling his right shoulder and started to crack his neck sideways.

Her scowl smoothened into a frown.

Then she stepped down from the railing and sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright, but it doesn't mean I'll like it." Naruko conceded reluctantly. "If I see anything suspicious, I'm going down there whether you like it or not, teme." She smirked darkly, amethyst eyes toning down into their original azure shade.

He rolled his eyes.

"He's supposed to be suspicious either way, he's an honest-to-kami shinobi. So don't push yourself over this, it's annoying." Toushiro grumbled irately.

With a swift flick of his right wrist, Hyourinmaru appeared on his hand.

The zanpakutō is a relatively normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sword is somewhat longer than most Zanpakutō, at about 1.4 meters long. But the usual green sash that holds the sheath and sword altogether to him was absent, instead, there's a long silver strip of silk cloth dangling freely in the wind at the end of the hilt.

He calmly jumped down from the railing.

But before his feet could touch the water, it had frozen into a thin layer of ice as he landed on it. He took purposeful strides as the water began to freeze when he walked over it. As if the water is hardening itself to create a makeshift floor for him.

The raven haired teen's eyes widened.

'I didn't see any usage of chakra, it's as if the water had done it accordingly with him.'

Toushiro stopped in front of the shinobi five meters away.

"You are an Uchiha."

The way it had been said, it wasn't an inquiry. It had been merely a simple fact and observation.

Nonetheless, it managed to make the raven haired teen tensed.

When his opponent didn't answer, he hefted his zanpakutō over his shoulder with a smirk.

"Tell me your name, I want to know the name of my adversary before I decide to carve it into a tombstone." His voice gained a steely note.

The teen understood that it wasn't a request.

It was an order.

For some reason, that sent a shiver through him.

Sharingan eyes narrowed on the white haired boy, beginning to realize that his opponent was no mere ordinary at the slightest. Aside from the earlier display of strength, he could feel the sword vibrating with unleashed power.

"Uchiha Izuna."

The white haired boy didn't let some of the unease he felt show as he nodded.

He unsheathed his zanpakutō, as the sheath melted into the air.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. I hope when you chose to challenge us, you have some idea of what you're up against." He whispered quietly, before disappearing from sight instantly. Before Izuna could react, he felt the white haired boy behind him. "Because I certainly do."

Bringing out a kunai, he managed to intercept the white haired boy's sword.

'He's fast. If it weren't for my reflexes, I would have been cut in half.' The Uchiha observed with a slight frown.

Izuna was slightly surprised to find his opponent's teal orbs glow into an icy blue, staring down at him to his core.

Holding his weapon with one hand, Toushiro pushed harder and let a blast of cold wind to escape his blade that sent Izuna skidding away on the water. He didn't waste any time as he immediately made a chase after the Uchiha.

Jumping in the air, he raised his right foot into a falling axe kick.

As Toushiro's foot touched the water, it exploded into torrents around him. But he let an impressed smirk to make its way onto his face.

'The brat managed to dodge. Good. It means I'm not wasting my time.'

Izuna climbed out of the water a few feet in front of Toushiro, coughing up water as he did so. He eyed his opponent with calculative calm as he studied what he could from the white haired boy's actions earlier.

It was confirmed. That sword is no ordinary weapon in the slightest.

And that kick, it was packed with so much controlled chakra that if he didn't dodge immediately, he was sure as dead.

Making the necessary hand seals fast, he inhaled a lungful of air.

"Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu."

Instead of a usual fireball, he exhaled a large wave of flames into the white haired boy's direction. It wasn't really meant to be a direct attack and Izuna had the feeling that the white haired boy knows it. The steam that rose from the evaporated top of the water said as much.

Moving quickly, Izuna ran straight into the steam covered area. Coating himself with chakra, he looked within the cover he made with spinning Sharingan eyes. He made another set of hand seals and then held out his hands in front of him.

"Raiton: Senko no Jutsu." He uttered quietly as the steam began crackling with blue energy.

With the use of the simple lightning technique, he would be able to control the direction of the steam. It was much known that gas filled with water moisture would be much susceptible and conductive to electricity. If the raiton technique isn't well-controlled, it could result into a big explosion.

He immediately wrapped the technique around himself protectively.

Izuna knew that his opponent isn't a pushover in the slightest.

That's why he shouldn't have been surprised at what followed afterwards. But despite this knowledge, he was.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Normally, it wouldn't work against his own technique.

But Izuna found the water of his steam freezing as the mist took over him. Slowly, droplets of ice began to drop on him and the ocean. Izuna cursed as he let go of his lightning technique, jumping back as he did so.

He eyed his opponent who seemed to have tested his temporary shield. If his burnt off sleeve is any indication as was his smoking hand.

'Is this some kind of bloodline limit?' He found himself questioning. 'All of his techniques involve ice, wind and water. His wind was bitingly cold. While his control of water could freeze almost anything. That was no ordinary mist. What is he?'

Meanwhile, Toushiro eyed Izuna with a frown.

He had stopped to watch what the little Uchiha had prepared. The steam made him raise an eyebrow, normally, with the calibre of an Uchiha, it was very rare for some of them to utilize something that is the opposite of their natural affinity for fire.

Though still cautiously, he had moved around the steam.

He wasn't really prepared for lightning to surge around the seemingly boiling water moisture.

Teal eyes observed it as he took a step closer to it.

When he saw it move around his opponent like a large dome of shield, the white haired boy smirked at it.

'He learns fast. It's good to know that he's beginning to understand what he's just gotten himself into.'

Deciding that standing around isn't going to make this match end quickly, he took a risk and held out his left arm into the impromptu shield. He didn't even flinch as the boiling hot moisture bit into his skin and burned off his tuxedo's sleeve. Though the lightning that crackled danced around the nerves of his arm made him raised his other eyebrow.

If he was another ordinary shinobi, the technique would have rendered half of his body useless.

But as it is, he just shrugged it off and let his icy reiatsu to take over his arm and let it do the healing. It was much faster that way since the gigai isn't really his body in the first place.

Then he made the hand seals for his favorite technique, it was one of the foundation that lets him utilize his powers.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu."

Toushiro let a smile appear on his lips as he eyed the freezing water that his mist touches as it moved to surround them. He had pushed enough of his natural affinity into that technique just so that it could freeze even the hottest acid.

He wasn't disappointed. This particular move hadn't failed him.

'Though I wonder if I should have renamed it, it's not actually exactly the same as the Kiri technique.' The white haired boy wondered silently to himself.

As he let the mist dissipate, Toushiro looked at his opponent, unmoved despite his destroyed sleeve and slightly smoking hand.

Toushiro frowned. 'Now that I think about it, Naruko would kill me after this. She tailored this tuxedo personally and I just _intentionally_ ruined it by testing the shield without a care.' He didn't dare chance a look at the blonde, fearing at what he might see.

There was a hint of shock but a large hint of analytic sharpness into the once again onyx orbs.

"You're odd." Toushiro commented quietly.

It could mean a lot of things but the white haired boy only has one thing that stood on his mind.

'I would almost say that it was the lightning technique that helped in controlling the steam but I detected the chakra necessary to prolong its existence in the air instead of evaporating completely. The raiton only helped in giving it direction. For an Uchiha, he sure is an odd duck.'

He smirked slightly at his inward joke.

"Is that a bloodline?" Izuna asked levelly, onyx orbs trained on his opponent vigilantly.

Toushiro blinked.

"If you mean the Hyouton bloodline then you are sadly mistaken." The white haired boy shrugged off with an impassive stare, idly swinging his zanpakutō into round arcs at his side.

Onyx orbs followed the movements of the katana closely.

Izuna frowned at the development.

It honestly baffled the Uchiha about his opponent's still nonchalant and easy dismissal of this battle. It didn't help that the white haired boy could be as blank as a clean sheet of paper and only shows what he wanted Izuna to see.

And for some reason, he doesn't like what he sees.

It was only the beginning and Izuna isn't arrogant enough to think that the battle had _really_ started. They were just drawing circles for each other and Izuna is getting quite upset that he can't figure his opponent out.

Though he had to admit, he had been a little haste in getting into this fight.

He _knew_ exactly what the white haired boy's blonde companion is, Izuna could feel the malice on his skin even this far away. It never helped that she stood out in his senses and he wasn't stupid enough to _try_ to kill them.

And suddenly, Izuna understood his opponent's nonchalance.

Hitsugaya Toushiro knew that Izuna's aim was just an honest challenge and had no intention of killing.

The raven haired teen's frown almost deepened.

Uchiha Izuna knew that he couldn't disobey the laws set by his new village. And it was incredibly emphasized that they're not allowed to kill outside their barrier. The only ones that they're able to even harm at all are the rogue ones or traitors. And other people from shinobi civilizations established in other places.

After all, they had scattered all over the globe.

He remembered meeting a Hyuuga somewhere near in South Korea where Izuna had been sent to infiltrate the country and steal some shinobi artefact that managed to find its way there. The Uchiha almost met his end there by a subtle Jyuuken to the heart and it was only thanks to his reflexes that he lived until today.

Though he needed to burn the body to leave out traces of Hyuuga Kaoru's existence who is from the shinobi civilization of the coasts along Northern Korea – also after the artefact Izuna had been retrieving.

He didn't feel particularly guilty about that. The Hyuuga had admitted that he was a rogue.

Izuna knew that he had also served justice.

Remembering what was taught to him, he shifted his stance into one with tight and flexible footing. He bent his knees as he set his feet apart and held his arms horizontally at shoulder level with palms facing outwardly, bending his trunk a little forward.

Izuna activated his Sharingan.

If he intended to win, then he had to go with all he has with the intent to kill.

After all, he saw his opponent doing it with no problem at all.

'I should return the courtesy.' Izuna thought.

Toushiro eyed him with curiosity.

"Are we going with Taijutsu?" He inquired as he held his zanpakutō horizontally in front of him.

The Uchiha didn't answer.

But teal eyes widened with shock as he felt dark and sinister chakra pouring out of the Uchiha.

'This is…'

– **OooOoOooO –**

"So who's the boy?"

Naruko tilted her head and looked at the cat standing on the railing on its hind legs.

She let herself let out a short bark of laugh.

"You've always wondered what I am, ne, Yoru-chan?" Azure eyes glinted with something so dark, dominating, and cold that it was almost suffocating.

The cat narrowed its eyes.

Then golden orbs stared curiously at Toushiro who continued to watch his opponent.

"I always did, Naruko. And that gigai, it was made specially to get accustomed to that energy you're using. Am I right?" Yoruichi turned her head to look at the blonde who had a smirk on her face.

"Too smart. You spend too much time with Urahara-san." Naruko stated softly under her breath.

Yoruichi couldn't help it, she laughed.

"I'm not sure if that is supposed to be a compliment or an insult." The cat stated amusedly before looking back at the fight.

Toushiro then flickered quickly and appeared behind the surprised raven haired teen as he attacked him with his zanpakutō, doing a basic downward slash. Yoruichi was impressed when the teen had managed to intercept it with a kunai in a blink of an eye.

Golden orbs watched as the katana released a blast of cold wind mixed with reiatsu that sent the raven haired teen skidding on the water.

Her eyes widened though when she saw Toushiro instantly disappear again only to appear above his opponent's form with his right foot raised into the air. She felt her eyes narrow at that.

'That speed… he couldn't have used shunpo in that body effectively. Just what the hell was that?' She wondered and she couldn't be more surprise with that.

She was proven wrong when his foot connected with the water.

Torrents of water rose around him in waves, several feet taller than the large ship they are standing on. The damage done was almost on par with her doing it while using Shūnko. Her widened eyes threatened to pop out of her sockets as she felt that energy again.

Based from the soft blue glow of his right foot, it has to do with that 'chakra' thing Naruko keeps on discussing with the white haired boy.

"I'm very sure that you've heard of Shinobis already." Naruko started conversationally, her azure orbs never leaving the battle.

The cat's head snapped to her direction.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me…"

The answer was very obvious. Yoruichi had known that the Second Division's specialty was solely based on the foundations of Shinobi civilization. The Shihouin Family were very old, older than the Captain Commander even.

She knew that they were there when the infamous Shinobi still existed.

Yoruichi's family valued their loyalty, reverence, abilities and principles. That's why when the Second Division's handling had been given to the Shihouins three millennia ago, they had build it with the sole purpose of doing their duties from the shadows.

Just like the Shinobi if history serves Yoruichi right from old family scrolls.

Naruko nodded.

"He's a shinobi. Like I am and as of now, even Toushiro."

The cat tilted its head.

"But aren't you too old? Or are you a Shinigami as well?" Yoruichi questioned suspiciously.

She was informed about Naruko's supposed longevity. But the age, the knowledge, the power just doesn't add up.

'I'm missing something here…'

The blonde then grinned to herself, her blue orbs flashing a dark pair of amethysts.

Yoruichi felt something shift in Naruko's energy, it felt bubbling to her senses and it was almost as if…it was pulling her in. She jumped away from the blonde and landed a couple of feet away from her. Crouched down and ready to distance herself if anything unsightly happens.

"Never been a Shinigami. Only knew of their existence when I met the teme. You could say that I am a _special_ case, after all, no ordinary shinobi could boast about being two thousand years old and have seen the very era of their history." Naruko answered while crossing her arms.

Golden orbs widened at that statement.

Then the cat's head snapped back to the battle as they saw steam rise from the water. Yoruichi had felt the heat from her position despite her not looking at all. But she was perplexed at the electricity that surged through the boiling moisture.

She saw Toushiro moved around it as it engulfed the raven haired teen like a protective shield.

Yoruichi tilted her head when she saw the white haired boy hold his hand out to touch the steam.

The effect was instantaneous.

It had burned off the tuxedo's sleeve into ashes as it harshly bit into his tan skin – blistering and gaining a painful looking reddish hue – and continued to smoke out. Though the cat noted that Toushiro hardly reacted to the technique at all.

'His pain tolerance is almost on par with Kenpachi's.' She thought, slightly impressed.

Yoruichi could feel the reiatsu being concentrated on said arm as it slowly healed before her very own eyes. She saw the white haired boy tensed and angled his head a little sideways as if not wanting to accidentally shift his gaze to their direction.

She immediately understood upon seeing Naruko's murderous aura.

Dark air hung around her like a death reaper as she lowered her head to shadow her face from view. Though her eyes are glowing unpleasantly as they glared at the white haired boy. The blonde was also balling her hands into fists at her sides.

Yoruichi could have sworn that her eyes had flashed a crimson red for a second.

"I made that personally for him for the party and according to his fixtures too. So now he just goes out there and destroys it _purposely_ after two days of making it? I ought to kill that asshole and feed him to the wolves. I'm incredibly certain Kohaku would feast on his ungrateful ass happily." Naruko sneered under her breath, a furious scowl settled on her face.

The cat sweatdropped.

'Toushiro's right, Naruko's more sadistic than him.'

That thought was enough to make her shudder. Yoruichi had been intimately – if she do say so herself – acquainted with the white haired boy's unusually sadistic and ruthless streak simmering underneath his frosty and witty attitude despite his vehement efforts of stopping it from resurfacing.

It didn't end too well with her.

Considering that she almost ended up as cat food for dinner once. Literally.

And Naruko's showing _unmerciful_ sadism beneath that cute face.

Yoruichi just decided to continue watching the match, it seemed it was the best option for the sake of her continuous sanity. One was too much, and together, those two are unbearable and enough to make any normal person crack in their company.

She even wondered how she managed to survive this long.

Mist covered the area around the fighters and golden orbs stared curiously at anything that freezes when the mist passed by it. She was left quite dumbfounded when it also frozen the _boiling_ moisture that surrounded the raven haired teen.

The teen jumped back and eyed the white haired boy with dark eyes (which Yoruichi was very sure that it was a bright red a while ago). There was a short exchange of words, as the tension rose when both combatants just eyed the other.

She noted the sudden determination on the raven haired teen's eyes as he shifted his stance and his eyes became red again.

But she froze under the overwhelming feeling of malice and power.

Golden orbs looked back at the blonde and saw her growling, her once azure eyes now a slitted crimson.

"I warned the teme. But he wouldn't listen." The cat heard Naruko mutter. "Why would I get so worked up on someone if I don't have good reasons?"

The blonde snorted gruffly.

"Sanbi no Isonade…"

Naruko let a brief smirk appear.

"We meet again."

– **OooOoOooO –**

"Are you sure?"

The eight seated officer fought the urge to squeak under his captain's levelled glare.

He nodded his head at the man.

"Yes, taicho! It was confirmed that it's only about two to three kilometres away from here at a pinpoint location of northeast in the middle of the sea level." He reported and congratulated himself inwardly for not stuttering in front of his superior.

Gray eyes then gazed at the given direction, narrowing as the dark feeling prickled at his skin.

It was no hollow. The feeling is much foreboding than anything he had encountered. And alive. He then turned to give his subordinate a hard stare before slowly walking to the source of the dark energy.

He stopped for a moment, careful to be at hearing range.

"Take care of the hollow infestation in this area and look for Shirogane-fukutaicho, he'll take over in my absence. I'll deal with this personally. Make sure that the humans will have no recollections of this and have the plusses dealt with a Konso immediately. I would like a report on this." The captain ordered a little heatedly.

His subordinate straightened at the tone and saluted.

"Hai, Kuchiki-taicho!"

White haori billowed in the wind as the Sixth Division Captain vanished with a Shunpo.

* * *

><p><span>AN<span>: Please leave some reviews. Thanks, short, I know... but it will have to do for now.


End file.
